A Helping Hand
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Tina is recovering from an injury and refuses to stay in bed anymore despite Newt's protests. She's going to help him feed his animals no matter what. (Kinda Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them Spoilers, I think its more speculation of what might happen really) [Part One of Helping Paws Series]


**So I can't decide if I will do a series of one shots or if I will just put them up individually, but as I'm still deciding, I hope you enjoy this, something that came to me last night as I tried to sleep and thankfully allowed me to write it up today!**

* * *

"Queenie!" Tina sighed "I will be fine and Newt will be beside me here the whole time won't you?" She gestured to Newt who up to this point was sitting beside Jacob on the opposite side amused by the argument that had been going on between the sisters, he shrank slightly as the room's attention fell on him before he relaxed, these three people were his friends he did not need to fall back onto old habits with them so once he relaxed again he answered.

"I'm not going anywhere" He smiled as Queenie gave him a smirk obviously reading his mind, something he wished she'd stop.

"Sorry" She replied to him apologizing for reading his mind but she still gave him a look "You make sure she does not move an inch from this room Newt!" Queenie threatened him and he held up his hands in defence

"On Merlin's honour I will not" Newt nodded his hands still up as Jacob chortled beside him.

"Okay, we'll be gone 2 to 3 hours tops" Queenie promised her attention back onto Tina.

"If we don't want to miss the pictures we should go now" Jacob kindly reminded his girlfriend slightly bemused that they were actually going to go on this date after the trouble he and Tina had to convince Queenie to go out which understandable because the last time they had tried to see this film Newt had apparated back into the girls apartment with an unconscious Tina just as they had been able to leave just over a week ago now.

Jacob didn't think he'd ever forget the whimpered _Help_ from Newt as he pleaded in a distraught tone of voice in that second where they had both stood there speechless with what they saw. In the following days Tina had recovered but Newt had not left her side and neither had Queenie and Jacob could tell it was starting to get on Tina's nerves how much people were fussing over her. In an act of kindness to his friend he suggested maybe he and Queenie try to go out to the pictures again tonight now that Tina was getting stronger and by the look on gratitude on Tina's face when he proposed the evening out for Queenie and himself he knew he did the right thing.

"Are you sure will be okay Tennie?" Queenie asked gripping her hand.

"Yes" Tina nodded again "Now. Go. Have fun" She stressed knowing how much it had worried her sister when she appeared unconscious in Newt's arms and how much she still worried about her today after that experience.

"I'll still be here when you get back" She promised smiling reassuringly, lovingly at her sister "I already told you, _I am not going anywhere._ After all Newt's promised to read to me from the latest edition of his book!" She gestured to Newt who looked surprised for a second before he nodded, he couldn't remember that he had promised to do that for her but he also knew that just because he didn't remember it didn't mean he hadn't have promised during the madness that had been this week.

"Okay" Queenie sighed ignoring Newt's thoughts process knowing she did need a night out and that Newt wouldn't let anything happen to her sister on his watch. She turned to Jacob smiling as brightly as she could before saying "Let's go then!"

"Great!" Jacob slapped Newt on the back as his goodbye greeting and Newt watched bemused as the two of them grabbed arms and Queenie apparated them out of the apartment. Tina almost flung herself back on the pillows and exclaimed.

"Finally! I thought she'd never go" She smiled at him and he gave a small chuckle back at her reaction.

"She's just worried about you" Newt offered gazing unconsciously lovingly at her "And for good reason, you gave us quite the fright" He frowned the never ending sense of guilt that washed back over him, he still didn't know what to do with it and it only muted slightly when his pocket watch started to chirp

" _Feed time! Feed time!"_

"Oh Merlin" Newt's eyes widened as he dug into his pocket ignoring Pickett poking at him helpfully to tell him it was time for dinner as if he thought he couldn't hear it. "I know Pickett give me a second please!" The Bowtruckle just stuck his tongue out at him but slid back into Newt's waistcoat pocket.

"Did Queenie really go as far as to make you set an alarm for when I needed to eat?" Tina asked amused as Newt laughed slightly surprised that Queenie hadn't actually done that with how strict she had been overseeing her sister's recovery.

"No, it's just" He gestured to his case "Feeding time"

"Ah" Tina smiled back at him, thinking for a second before she whipped her duvet off of her ,she then pulled her dressing gown on and finished by sliding her feet into her shoes which were conveniently place beside her bed on the floor. Newt looked bemusedly confused about what was happening before Tina declared"Well, its time to feed your fantastic beasts then!" She smiled as she stood up, tying up her dressing gown.

Newt spluttered "You need to stay in bed!"

"It's all I have been doing for the past week Newt, I am going to go into your suitcase and have some fun." She picked it up determined and put it down on the ground before she opened the case, neither of them said a word as she opened it and walked down the stairs, Newt protesting all the time as he followed her.

Newt silently cursed his foresight to prepare for this feed early with the intention that he'd have everything already in buckets ready for him to quickly feed everyone and then get back to Tina, a system which had been in place for the past week. If he hadn't done he might have been able to convince her to go back to bed instead he just stood by helpless whilst being slightly impressed with the determined stride from Tina as she gathered the bucket closest to her.

"I really don't think you should be doing this" Newt called out again as he watched Tina open the door to his hut leading to his various enclosures, the bucket of meat in hand to help her feed the various creatures about.

"Why?" Tina looked back alarmed "You don't trust me with your creatures?"

Newt huffed and a flicker of exasperation crossing his face "Of course I do Tina!" He declared "It's just you're recovering..."

"And I am technically still in my room" Tina looked smug knowing that Newt's suitcase was beside her bed at that very moment so she wasn't _really_ breaking her promise to her sister before she and Jacob had gone out in staying her room.

"We both know this is not what Queenie meant!" Newt stressed worried, watching over her.

"Mr Scamander" Tina paused knowing the use of his surname will get Newt's attention because they have been friends for too long for her to use it now, "If I spend one more second either in bed or in my bedroom I will go spare, so please let me help you feed your creatures."

Newt pulled a conflicted face "I just..." He stumbled "I don't want you get worse, it's because of me you were injured anyway!"

"I think you find it was because of your ex I was injured Newt"

Newt blushed thinking about his carelessness with Leta which inadvertently injured Tina. "I'm so sorry..."He started again as Tina sighed, wishing he'd stop apologizing to her.

"Hey" Tina put her bucket down and walked towards him "I'm getting better, and I think you need to stop saying sorry, you got me home Newt" She smiled grabbing his before continuing "you left Leta behind to do so don't think I don't know what that cost you"

Newt shook his head "I didn't even think about it, you were hurt and there was so much blood and you weren't moving Tina" He gasped going back to that horrible time and was pulled out of it by

Tina who grabbed his face even though he wasn't looking at her.

"Newt, stop blaming yourself like this" she whispered quietly "Queenie told me you didn't leave my bedside when I was asleep, Stop. Saying. Sorry. It. Was. Not. You're. Fault" Tina pleaded

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been in that position" Newt stressed almost close to tears "You got hurt because of me."

"And then you made sure I got home safe and that I recovered" Tina smiled using the hand that was on his cheek to softly move his head so he'd have to make him make eye contact with her, a thing he was still refusing to do. "Newt it was Leta's fault... not yours" She continued to stress

"You warned me, everyone warned me about how she was using me..." Newt shook his head ashamed at how he didn't listen.

"I get it" Tina smiled sympathetically "Losing the love of your life is hard, coming to terms with what she is now..." She held him closer trying to make him understand "No one is blaming you for what happened Newt."

"No" Newt shook his head

"No what?" Tina asked wishing she'd believe him

"I didn't lose the love of my life" He muttered embarrassed

"Well I know she's still alive..." Tina returned awkwardly

"That's not what I meant" Newt stressed wishing she'd get what he was trying to say"Leta may have been my first love but for a while now... I've known... I mean" Newt stumbled off "I don't think she's the love of my life, she was my first love but not the love of my life" He looked into her eyes almost begging her to understand what he was stumbling to say to her.

"Oh" Tina's eyes widened "Well..." She stepped aside slightly overwhelmed with the information unsure what she had to do now with it as Newt looked just as hopeless with what he revealed they stayed like that just staring at each other before Dougal made a noise, causing both of them to look at him and realise what they were down here to do in the first place."

"You're creatures are getting hungry Newt" Tina smiled softly mercifully changing the subject for him knowing he couldn't deal with it now "So let's feed them before Queenie returns and lectures being down here and for doing this." She teased as Newt looked forlorn again worried about her health.

"Are you sure..." He asked knowing already that she had made up her mind.

"Yes, I want to help, I do not want to stay one more moment in bed" She stared at him almost defying him to say anything "You got it?"

"Yes" Newt smiled gratefully but he knew he'd be keeping a close eye on her "Thank you for the help"

"You're welcome" She smiled back at him and then they went there separate ways methodically feeding and giving attention to his animals.

And for some time they worked in perfect harmony together both enjoying their time with the animals and it was only when Tina asked something and got no response did she notice that Newt had gotten spellbound by the new Occamy infant that had recently been hatched again. She came to stand behind his shoulder also spellbound by the infant that neither of them noticed the empty bucket that had just rolled between them.

Newt turned around and grinned so much that his entire face brightened up with it when he saw that behind him was Tina who was looking at the Occamy infant over his shoulder, he walked towards her intent to ask if she wanted to hold the infant when his feet tripped over a used bucket of feed and fell straight into Tina, who thanks to her fast reflexes, both of them stayed standing and not in a jumbled up heap on the floor, a flicker of amusement brushed across her face as Newt blushed and started to apologize profusely to her.

"I am so sorry, I swear that bucket was by Dougal's habitat" Newt trailed off when he realised he was still holding her and she was still holding him "I..."

"I do believe it was you who asked me repeatedly if I was up for feeding time Newt... are you sure you don't need to lie down and rest?" She teased as Newt spluttered but secretly loved the smile she had on her face right now.

"I am fine thank you Miss Goldstein" He almost glared back but there was no venom in it. They stayed there looking into each others eyes, hearts racing slightly but neither pulled back from their embrace.

"I.." Tina tried to say something but was then cut off from Newt's soft kiss on her lips. He acted on impulse and only realised what he had done when he quickly pulled away, his expression of delighted shock giving away that he didn't mean to do that.

"I am so sorry, Tina" He started to babble when it dawned on him that he kissed her without her permission. "That was horrible of me"

"Newt" Tina shook her head

"I should never have just kissed you like that" Newt's heart racing so much, blood rushing to his ears that he didn't even hear her try to talk to him.

"Newt!" Tina tried again

"Please forgive me!" He pleaded "I won't do it-"

" _Newt!"_ Tina sighed almost rolling her eyes before she kissed him back and he sank into their embrace their lips moving lovingly against one another before they pulled apart foreheads resting together.

"I'm not going to say sorry for that" Tina whispered looking up into his eyes as Newt looked spellbound at what just happened.

"Well, I rescind my earlier apologies as well Tina" He smiled making his whole face light up and decided to ask something to her that he had wanted to do since his return to New York, finished book in hand years ago "Would you... I mean..."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Tina asked his question for him and he nodded smiling.

"Yes" They replied at the same time laughing slightly.

Dougal blinked from the vision as his eyes turned back to their ordinary brown from the blue which had signalled his premonition had finished now, he rolled his head onto his shoulder as he saw the man who looked after him, feed the other creatures who lived in the same Suitcase as he did, oblivious to what his future might hold. Dougal noted how every so often the Man would look back to the woman clearly wishing he could say something to her but then when he would turn away she would then look to him when he wasn't looking before going back to helping to feed everyone. Neither knowing what the other had done.

Dougal sighed and wondered if everyone acted like these two its a mystery how the human race was still so vibrant today. It was only when the Man started to look toward the Occamy infants, Dougal knew what he had to do. He had been given the sight for a reason after all even if it was just to help these two idiot humans to act finally on what both obviously felt for each other for a while now.

Dougal felt a sense of pride and smiled softly as he nonchalantly got down from his bed, neither of them noticing him as he determinedly kicked the bucket that then almost on cue rolled between the two of them and would start the chain of events he had foreseen earlier, his eyes flashed back to blue as another vision flashed to him just as the two of them finally kissed, it now showed both of them sitting in bed together, The Woman looking tired but happy holding delicately a newborn human as the Man held both of them softly from behind, they were both introducing the baby to him. He could already sense how soft this newborn human would be to touch and how protective he would feel over the tiny human. In a flash his eyes turned back to their customary brown as he watched both of them walk towards the Hut, obviously about to go on their first date.

It wasn't always so bad to be able to see the future. Dougal decided as he walked back to his bed climbing on it satisfied with what he had managed to accomplish today as he picked up some food that had been left for him.

* * *

 **So this is unbeated so all mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoyed it please let me know but no flames... there might be another one-shot... chapter if you do... xD Thank you for reading my ever-growing love for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them :)**


End file.
